The Education and Outreach Core (EOC) will take an active and creative approach to the enormous challenge of increasing the pool of Systems Biology investigators. The activities of this Core have already been started. A series of three in-house Systems Biology Workshops has been offered this year as a pilot effort that has enjoyed enormous success (see below). Following initial conceptual planning last spring at a Retreat that included a large number of stake-holders, Krulwich has led a smaller group of faculty including Sealfon, lyengar and Sobie to develop the detailed plans for a novel integrated course that will serve as the core course for Systems Biology students and will be offered in Fall, 2007. In addition to the didactic curriculum, the EOC will offer workshops and individualized training opportunities for an array of constituencies. We are developing programs that serve the current cadre of investigators at these interfaces, here in the participating institutions and elsewhere, and we will develop outreach programs that increase the number of trainees who aspire to be part of this major trend in biomedical sciences.